


Tough Day, Good Night

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke had apparently tried to stay up, but didn’t make it. He’s sleeping peacefully, face pressed against the arm of the couch in an uncomfortable position. A smile tugs up Naruto’s lips as he walks over, taking a seat on the edge of the cushion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Day, Good Night

The light is still on when Naruto walks in the front door. He tugs at his tie before he hangs his jacket up next to the door. The keys are placed on the little table and he kicks off his shoes. With a tired sigh, he trudges into the kitchen to tug the fridge open. There’s a plate sitting in the fridge and a small smile tugs up Naruto’s lips as he pulls it out to heat it up. 

With the microwave going, he heads to his bedroom intent on changing into his pajamas. The light in the living room catches his attention though and he changes directions, noting the arm hanging off the side of the couch barely hanging onto a book.

Sasuke had apparently tried to stay up, but didn’t make it. He’s sleeping peacefully, face pressed against the arm of the couch in an uncomfortable position. A smile tugs up Naruto’s lips as he walks over, taking a seat on the edge of the cushion. He takes the book gently from Sasuke’s hand before saving the page and placing it aside. 

“Sas,” he mutters, leaning down to press a kiss to Sasuke’s forehead. Fingers move to run through messy dark hair.

It takes a moment for Sasuke’s eyes to open, sleep tugging them closed a few times before he seems to realize Naruto is the one who woke him. 

“What do you want, idiot? I was trying to sleep,” Sasuke mutters, voice a bit raspy. Naruto chuckles, leaning forward to press their lips together for a breath. 

“It’s time to head to bed. I don’t want you to hurt your neck,” Naruto explains. That’s not the only reason he’s having Sasuke move. Naruto just wants Sasuke in their bed so he can curl up next to him before he falls asleep. It was a long day at work. “Come on. I’ll bring you there before I finish up dinner.” 

Just then the microwave goes off. Sasuke’s eyes shift to glance into the kitchen as he pushes himself into a sitting position. He digs the heels of his palms into his eyes before stretching his arms over his head. 

“I can get there myself. Just hurry up and eat.” Naruto grins at the other, grabbing Sasuke’s hand in order to pull him off the couch. It takes a moment for the other to catch his balance, but when he does, he snatches his hand back in order to scratch his side. 

“Sure thing!”

It seems to be a bit to energetic for Sasuke if the glare is anything to go by. Naruto simply smiles at the other, watching as he drags his feet to bed. Naruto hurries into the kitchen to pull out his meal. He eats it in a rush, nearly breaking the dishes when he throws them into the sink. He’s quick to brush his teeth and change into his pajamas. 

The second he crawls into bed, Sasuke turns over, opening his arms for Naruto to curl up in. Naruto doesn’t think twice as he presses his face into Sasuke’s neck. 

“Love you,” Sasuke mumbles, half gone by now. Naruto smiles, arm slipping around Sasuke’s back. 

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at narudobe-sasuteme.tumblr.com


End file.
